


No One but You

by Raufnir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gladnis if you squint, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut, because i'm weak for gladnis too, blowjob, i love these two dorks, noctis is here to give all the love, prompto needs all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raufnir/pseuds/Raufnir
Summary: Another Tumblr prompt. Prompto has come to associate the pressure on his wrists from the coverings as a source of comfort. When Noctis wraps his fingers around Prompto's bare wrists it can inspire comfort and also lead to other feelings... Comfort, fluff, and a bit of shower sex.





	No One but You

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Ok! So! You know how Prompto is always wearing something to hide his barcode? He's come to associate that pressure around his wrists as a source of comfort. Noct discovers this accidently (up to you) and prompto often wakes up with noct's hand curling around his wrist. He finds that he sleeps better when noct does that. Sometimes/eventually the wrist grabbing turns steamier (light bondage or sweet slow love?) they walk around with noct holding his wrist instead of his hands and it's the cutest"
> 
> I love these two. They're just adorable.

It felt like they’d been on the road for years, not weeks. Prompto was exhausted. But as he pushed open the door to their room, he thanked all the Astrals that Noct had finally, _finally_ put his foot down and demanded a hotel.

He never slept well in the tent, staying up too late on his phone playing King’s Knight while Noctis was out cold beside him, with Gladio and Ignis guarding the entrance of the tent. His claustrophobia loomed around him like a poisonous cloud, and his racing heartbeat kept him from sinking into restful sleep. The nightmares didn’t help too. Every time he’d wake with a gasp, sitting bolt upright, beads of sweat rolling down his temples and sticking his shirt to his slender frame, he’d take a few minutes to work out where he was, and what was real. The pressure of the cuffs around his wrists was real. He knew that much. He’d worn sweatbands on them all the way through school, and then ‘graduated’ to the leather cuffs. He never took them off. Ever.

Panting in the dark of the tent, he looked to his left and saw Noctis lying flat on his back, left arm resting across his forehead like a fainting maiden, right hand flung way out, stretching nearly to the tent walls. His eyes were closed and his face soft, and yet, even in sleep, the prince didn’t look truly peaceful. His lids were tense, and his mouth was turned down at the corners, his whole face making a perfect little frown.

Prompto wiped his face clean of the sheen of sweat and leaned forward to nuzzle into his chest, laying his head on Noct’s black t-shirt, one hand cuddling around Noct’s waist. The other two would probably never comment. If they even saw. He and Noct had been sharing a bed since they were about seventeen, but they had managed to brush it off as just close friendship, perhaps even convincing Ignis, but this road trip was proving hard on both of them. In a number of ways.

Prompto hadn’t come more than twice since the beginning of the trip, and he was sure his balls were going to turn blue and fall off if he didn’t get Noct alone again and soon. The last time he’d cornered him was down by the water on one of Noct’s solitary fishing trips. And that had been well over a week back. He missed the closeness of him. He missed Noct’s soft, growling moans. And he missed the way Noct made him squirm and squeal and writhe until he came.

So when Noctis _insisted_ that they stay in a hotel for once, Prompto was the first to leap into the air and squeal. As Ignis collected the keys and offered one to Noctis with all the solemnity of a man handing a grenade to a young boy, the advisor smiled. “You and Prompto can have this one,” he said. “Gladio and I will be next door.”

“Oh. Em. Gee,” Prompto gasped. “We get our _own_ room?” Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he looked suspiciously from Ignis to Gladio and back again. “What’s the catch?”

Ignis chuckled deep and low in his chest. “No catch, Prompto.”

“Yeah,” Gladio added, tapping him fondly on the shoulder with the back of his hand as he passed, heading for the stairwell, closely followed by Ignis. “You guys earned a good break.”

Prompto could have sworn he heard Gladio add something like ‘so did we,’ to Ignis, but he was too excited to dwell on it.

After a bath and some dinner, he was exhausted, and Noctis was no better off. They were both as horny as they’d been in their late teens, but as evening drew into night, Prompto admitted that all he wanted was to get some sleep.

Noctis, never one to deny anyone sleep, only shrugged and flopped down onto his bed. “Works for me,” he yawned. “Just don’t blame me if you find me in your bed in the morning with my mouth wrapped around your cock.”

Prompto’s heart lurched the way it always did when Noctis talked dirty. He was so shy most of the time that it sent a rush of blood down south whenever it happened in private. “What if you find me in yours before then?” Prompto giggled, slipping out of his shirt with the kind of relaxed ease that he would never have shown in front of Gladio or Ignis. He was only like this, this comfortable, with Noctis. With Noctis, he had nothing to hide. Nothing at all. Not even the black marks on his wrists. He had told Noctis _everything_. Unable to set off for their roadtrip without Noctis knowing the full truth about where he’d come from and what the entire purpose of his ‘creation’ had been. Noctis had blinked as Prompto had finally said, “Not exactly something I could tell people growing up in Lucis…”

The prince had been surprised, sure, but after a moment to let the truth sink in, he’d assumed his usual nonchalant expression and shrugged. “Who cares where you were born…?”

Noctis had held out his hand, and Prompto had tentatively slid his own into it.

“Can I…? _May_ I…?” Noctis had asked, fingers hovering over the buckles on his leather cuffs.

Adrenaline had surged, and he’d had to fight restrain the urge not to yank his hand back out of the prince’s, but, hesitantly, he’d nodded.

Noctis had undone the cuffs, and let them fall to the floor of his bedroom with a soft ‘chink’. The loss of pressure from around his wrist made him feel more naked than he ever had done, and that was saying something, because only a week before, Noctis had finally seen him without a shirt. After a year of secret dating. A _year_. And Noctis had lavished kisses over the pale silver and pink stretch marks on his hips, stomach and shoulders. Then Noctis had pressed his royal lips over the barcodes etched into Prompto’s pale, freckled wrists. His knees had gone out from underneath him, and he’d buckled to the floor, head down, chest heaving. “Noct,” he’d whispered hoarsely.

“Hey, come on, crown citizen,” Noctis had joked gently, kneeling down in front of him. “It’s ok.”

And honestly, it had been.

As Prompto prepared for bed that night, he looked at the leather cuffs and chewed the inside of his cheek. Inhaling for courage, he removed the cuffs and set them down on the bedside table. “Noct?” he asked. “Noct, can I…?” he eyed the space beside the prince, who was already half asleep.

“Mmm-hmm,” he mumbled, shuffling over as far as he could while Prompto clambered in.

Curling up on the pillow, the curve of his body mirroring Noctis’, lying nose to nose with the prince, he smiled. Noctis, now drifting off, had first moved his hand first to Prompto’s waist but then, a heartbeat later, moved both hands to clamp his fingers around Prompto’s bare wrists.

“Love you, Prom,” he murmured. “Love you so much.”

Tears spilled from Prompto’s bright blue eyes, and he smiled back. “You too, Noct.”

Nocts’ fingers twitched a little tighter for a heartbeat, and then relaxed, still cocooning Prompto’s wrists with a gentle pressure. When the two of them woke to the soft light of dawn, neither had moved an inch in the night, and Prompto inhaled deeply at the feeling of his lover’s fingers wrapped around his wrists in a close embrace. For him, there was no greater trust in the world.

Over breakfast, Noct managed to puppy-dog-eye Ignis and Gladio into staying a second night there. There was plenty to do in town, and after a full day of wandering and exploring, he and Noctis returned to their room to shower and change before dinner.

Alone in the bathroom, Prompto shed his clothes and dumped them in a corner. Avoiding looking in the mirror, he crossed to the shower and reached right in to turn it on. He shrieked at the cold blast that shot from the showerhead, and reeled backwards, flailing like an impaled goblin.

The door burst open and Noct stood there, Armiger swirling. “Prom?”

He giggled sheepishly, half turning to cover himself on instinct. “I’m fine,” he laughed, voice even higher than usual. “I… the water was freezing. Sorry.”

Noctis laughed and the Armiger disappeared in a shimmering burst. The look of fierce protection in his eye was replaced by unmistakable lust as he stared at Prompto, and he stepped into the room, leaving the door open just ajar behind him. Noctis crossed to Prompto, who was watching him advance warily, and took his wrist delicately in his fingers.

Prompto’s eyes rolled shut and he shivered. “I’m never gonna get used to that,” he breathed.

“You don’t have to,” Noct smirked, beginning to trace kisses down the lean, hard muscles of Prompto’s skinny arms. “Ever.”

His husky voice drew another full body shudder from Prompto, and in no time, he was tearing Noct’s black clothes from his body. The prince had a fuller figure than Prompto, lean and taut and hard, and while every one of Prompto’s muscles was visible under his skin, there was still a softness to the blond that he could never seem to shake, no matter how many reps he did with Gladio. The shield said it came from being heavier once. It happens, he said, and it’s nothing to be ashamed of. “Own it,” the shield had growled at him one day when Prompto had been particularly wobbly about it. “Fuck, Prompto, _own it._ Look at you now!” And he’d marched Prompto to the tall window in the training room. It was dark outside, and Prompto’s skinny body had stared blankly at him with Gladio looming behind him.

He’d come a long way since then, and Noctis’ seemingly overwhelming desire for him had pushed him along, but every now and again, he couldn’t help but become consumed with self-doubt. It was times like these that Noct would lavish attention on the bits he hated most. To start with, Prompto would tense right up, trying to shimmy out of it, but Noct would only hiss at him to trust him a bit longer, and sure enough this time, as with every time, Prompto was soon backed up against the cold tiles, warm shower splashing down around him, with Noctis clamping his wrists to the wall beside his head, kissing and nipping every inch of him that he could get at while grinding his hips into Prompto.

“Noct,” he pleaded as his head began to spin and heat pooled in his groin. “Noct, please.”

Needy and impatient as a teenager, Prompto thrust his cock into the prince’s hand and Noctis had to remove the fingers of his other hand from Prompto’s wrist to place them over Prompto’s mouth.

Prompto hazily promised to be quieter, and Noct moved his hand down to his own cock. Before he’d even managed three strokes, Prompto came with a high, keening yell, the water taking the evidence of his release away down the drain as he slumped against the wall, legs shaking, chest heaving.

Noctis chased him, and after a while to still the spinning in his mind, to help him along Prompto stepped around to turn the prince, to put his back against the wall, and knelt in front of him, exposing his freckled shoulders and back to the prince as he pried his fingers off Noctis’ cock.

“Fuck, Prom,” Noctis growled as Prompto took him in his mouth. “’M close… Gonna…” he grunted. It had been too long since they’d been afforded the privacy they needed, and neither of them was gonna last. Fortunately, neither of them cared.

Prompto gripped Noct’s hips with his hands, and Noct in return, grabbed his wrists. Within seconds of being inside Prompto’s clever little mouth, with his clever little tongue, the prince was spilling inside him. The pressure on Prompto’s wrists was almost enough to make him come again. _No one_ touched him there. _Ever_. No one but Noctis.

With a dazed expression on his handsome face, Noctis looked down at Prompto and smiled. He pulled him to his feet and when Prompto had swallowed again and licked his lips, Noctis kissed him. All the hunger had left him, leaving only softness. He raised Prompto’s wrists to his face, kissing the blank insides and then the tattoos on the other.

“You’re the only one who knows about them,” Prompto breathed.

Noctis nodded once, slowly in answer, and, leaving one last kiss there, he lowered Prompto’s hands and turned to wash himself in the warm jet of water. “No one else knows about them,” he heard Prompto say from behind him as he looped his arms around his torso and laid his cheek against his back. “No one but you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like a shameless plug, but hey, I'm gonna go for it... I’m only 4 followers away from reaching 100 on Tumblr (@expectogladiolus). I'm not fishing for followers - it doesn't make much difference to me if I have one or one hundred people following me - but I have said that when I reach 100, I’ll open up requests for 100 word drabbles. When that happens, if you send me a pairing or a character plus a word, or even an opening sentence, and I’ll write you a 100 word drabble! I’ll let you know when I reach 100… If you're on Tumblr, and you're interested in hearing some short drabbles from me on topics of your choice, come follow me and send me stuff if you like :D


End file.
